The security of portions of memory in a computing system can be important for the protection of sensitive data from both hardware and software attacks. Confidentiality can be achieved by ensuring that the sensitive data is stored as encrypted data in a secure region of memory when resident in platform memory. In order to provide complete protection, however, a protection scheme needs to provide integrity-protection and replay-protection for the encrypted data. In the absence of such protections, an attacker with physical access to the system can record snapshots of encrypted data cache lines and replay them at a later point in time to overcome the encryption scheme.